


oh this is our fate, i'm yours

by cinderlily



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fake Dating, Hot Bartender, M/M, bar au, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: Jamie meets Tyler... They're dating, then they're kissing. That's just the first ten seconds.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lecavayay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecavayay/gifts).



It was just past eleven thirty at night and Jamie was already done with the night. There had been two fights and apparently a drunken proposal which, he’d learned, never ended well. He’d only been in Dallas for a little over a month, he loved the bar staff, but man was it a different experience then his time in bars in Canada. 

He was wiping down an open spot at the bar and kind of dreaming of closing time when a hand reached out to touch his. He looked up to find … well. A fucking hot dude. Like, porn level hot, with those lips and the small smile. He looked down at his hand and where the guys hand still laid on it and looked back up. 

“Uh, can I help you?” 

“Yeah,” he said, through a tight smile. “Could you just run with this for a minute?” 

He didn’t get a chance to answer because before he knew it the guy was over the bar and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. He pulled back and smiled that smile and Jamie couldn’t help but smile back. 

“I’m Tyler,” he said, so close to his face that Jamie almost kissed him again in his haze. “What’s your name?” 

“Jamie,” he answered, automatically. 

“Tyler!” Someone yelled from behind Tyler and Jamie looked up to see three guys and two girls standing there with varying looks of annoyance on their face. 

Tyler turned around and Jamie couldn’t see his face, but his body language went from a little lax to tense in about three seconds. “Hey, sorry, just saying hi. You know, dating a bartender leaves you with open nights.” 

Dating a bartender registered just about three seconds before one of the guys walked closer to them. The guy was shorter but attractive by most standards, most definitely not Tyler standards but Jamie was pretty sure that was going to be his new gold standard. 

“This your boyfriend, Segs?” 

“Yup, this is Jamie,” he said and looked back at Jamie with a weird look of desperation. “My boyfriend.” 

Jamie waved and forced a big smile. “Hey guys. Sorry I can’t join you. I’m on till two.” 

The guy looked between the two. “I don’t believe it.” 

Jamie froze. He wouldn’t believe it, actually, as Tyler was pretty much the definition of out of his league but he was a little anxious about the fact that he was being called on it. 

“Does Ty _pay you_ or…” the guy said and the rest of the group laughed. Tyler laughed too, but even with only knowing the guy five minutes he knew for a fact it was a fake laugh. 

“Shut up Demers,” Tyler poked at him. “Stop bugging him. He’s at work.” 

Demers looked back at Jamie and grinned. “Two pints of whatever you have on draft that _isn’t_ Coors or Budweiser.” 

“I’ll get it, you guys go back to the table, deal?” Tyler said, pointing back at a table where there was still about five people seated around it. “Tell those dumb asses to stop drooling. Mine.” 

Demers rolled his eyes and walked towards the back of the bar. “Your turn to pay either way.” 

Jamie was already filling one of the pitcher with Kiltlifter. “Your friend seemed nice.” 

“My rec hockey league,” he said, taking a seat in front of Jamie. “They are nice, I swear, just… uh. Hyper supportive. I came out a few weeks ago to get them to stop asking me where my girlfriend was and now they’ve been desperate to try and find me a boyfriend. I finally told them I started dating someone and um… I kind of described you.” 

Jamie almost spilled the pitcher but thankfully stopped himself and put it on the platter he was organizing. “Uh… you what?” 

“We came to the bar last week, Tuesday night? Uh. You were working.” 

Jamie’s whole body was bright red and he was sure that Tyler could see it, damn behind bar lighting. He picked up another pitcher and started it with a Heifiweizen. “So they just believed you even though you didn’t know my name or anything?” 

Tyler was looking at the floor. “Actually. I’m friends with Hilary? So. I know you. Or your name at least. I didn’t think that they’d make that big of a deal with it, but then they insisted we come tonight. It got a little out of control.” 

“A little bit,” Jamie said, a small smile on his face. “Well, you take this pitcher, I’ll take the other and the cups. Show me the table.” 

Tyler’s face froze for a second but he nodded and took the pitcher of Kiltlifter and headed back to the table. As they got there Jamie put down the cups and pitcher. He put on a little bravado as he smiled at the table, he knew how to be too nice to a group, he’d spent his life trying to get tips. “So, you’re the guys I’ve been hearing about. I used to play hockey, I actually made it to World Junior’s.” 

“BULLSHIT!” One of the guys called out. “I was in World Junior’s…” 

“Canada, 2009,” Jamie said. It was the last time he really played professionally, he wasn’t going to get called bullshit on. “We got gold.” 

The guy looked him up and down. “Sweden, 2007, Czech 2008. You’re Canadian?”

Jamie swallowed slowly. “Yup, I thought Tyler would have told you. I moved here a few months ago. Needed a change of scenery.” 

“Holy shit, Jamie _Benn_ ,” the guy said. “You’re Jordie’s brother.” 

“Feeling a little called out here,” Jamie said. “I don’t even know your name.” 

Tyler, standing next to him, slipped a hand down and it was actually comforting to feel fingers twine with his. “That’s Brad. We call him Marchy. He’s the only one who did anything pro like, which he will _never_ let any of us live down.” 

“Well, now there are two of us,” Jamie said. He took the hand not currently intertwined with Tyler’s and pointed to the bar. “I got to get back to work. Holler if you need anything?” 

He turned and leaned slightly to kiss Tyler, because he wasn’t sure if he was going to get the chance to do it again. He didn’t realize that it was turning into something before he heard whooping and hollering and he pulled back to realize that it must have been a while. 

His face was hot and Tyler looked a little shocked but Jamie gave him a quick peck to the lips and turned around. Man, he was going to be lucky if he didn’t get fired tonight, but if he did it would be hella worth it. 

* 

Hours passed. A young trio came up to the bar and tried to pull off some pretty terrible fake IDs that he was going to have to talk to the bouncer about because _damn_. All he had to do was ask for the address off of one of them and they fell apart. He kept the cards in the box he kept all the fakes and the guys looked disappointed but didn’t fight it. 

He kept an eye on the table in the corner, noticing that Tyler would occasionally be looking back. He was… unsure of why that made him feel like his whole body was a few degrees hotter while simultaneously feeling nauseated as hell. They sent Tyler up whenever they needed a refill, which was nice but there wasn’t much time for talking. 

It hit two and he, blessedly, was off. He didn’t even have closing duties, as they were still open for another hour or two. He thought about getting out of his gear and just heading home but the more rash part of him filled a pitcher and walked over. 

“This one’s on me, boys, I’m off,” he said. The table cheered and the guy who was sitting on the end (beside Tyler) shifted out and offered the seat to him. Jamie slid in and pressed himself up against Tyler, who was staring at him like he was some sort of hologram. He put his hand on Tyler’s and looked around the table. “I miss anything good?” 

One of the other guys jumped in, breaking the weird silence. “Just complaining about our teams. Your boy was defending the Leafs, man.” 

Jamie felt the urge to turn and make a face at Tyler but rather rolled his eyes. “Yeah. We’ve decided to just not talk about it. My boys are the superior team.” 

“Your boys, eh?” Marchy called from the corner. 

“Canucks do or die, man,” he said and Marchy looked him up and down. 

Marchy frowned. “Man, you bring us a dirty Canucks fan?” 

“Hey, don’t talk about my boyfriend like that, you like the _Habs_ …” Tyler said, a little drunk. 

Jamie just shrugged. “I’d be bitter too, if my team was riding our goalies coattails. Yeah, we aren’t the best, but we all fight evenly and one player going down won’t kill the chances for the rest of the year. We’d still be able to move forward, not fall apart.” 

There was a silence at the table, finally broken when one of the guys started to clap. And another. And another. He looked over at Tyler, a little nervous, he didn’t know if there were boundaries and he was mostly winging it. Tyler was grinning widely and kissed him on the cheek. 

“See this guy? This is my _boyfriend_ , you fuckers.” 

“Shut up, we get it. You’ve only talked about him 90% of the night,” another guy rolled his eyes. 

Tyler’s hand tensed and Jamie squeezed it to calm him down. He didn’t know _exactly_ what was happening but he was pretty sure they were on the same page. Or a similar one at the very least. He tapped a finger on Tyler’s hand and when Tyler looked at him he mouthed, ‘Wanna get out of here?’ 

“We got to go,” Tyler called, WAY too loud and suddenly for it to be not conspicuous. Jamie covered his face with his free hand, because he was blushing. He pulled Tyler up and nodded at the group. 

“Wait, where are they going?” Someone asked, followed by. “Oh… ew.” 

They walked out to the front of the bar. It was still a balmy night, as Texas always was. 

“I can call an Uber?” Tyler offered but Jamie shook his head. 

“What kind of girl do you take me for?” he said and when Tyler looked deflated he added. “I am taking you to get the best pie in town.” 

Tyler perked up, slightly. “Pie?” 

“Yeah, dude,” he smiled, leaned in and gave him a kiss. “I generally provide food before getting past second base.” 

“We haven’t passed first,” Tyler pointed out. 

Jamie brushed the long hair on top of his head and tried to sound casual. “The night isn’t finished.” 

Tyler’s eyes went wide. “Let’s get some fucking pie.” 

When people asked about their first date, they usually stuck to the pie thing. It was a lot less complicated, sweet, and usually room appropriate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the beta, Lucifern!! <3


End file.
